


Morning Routine

by Lichtstrahl



Series: Good Morning, Jihoonie ! [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Forehead Kisses, M/M, Morning After, Waking jihoon up, lame story, lame title
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 09:06:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12273258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lichtstrahl/pseuds/Lichtstrahl
Summary: Jihoon hates being waken up.Especially by alarm noises.Yet Jihoon loves it when Mingyu is the one waking him up.





	Morning Routine

Jihoon hates being waken up.  
Especially by alarm noises.  
Yet Jihoon loves it when Mingyu is the one waking him up  
That's why, Jihoon always remain asleep whenever other members are the one trying to wake him up.

"Jihoon-hyung~" Chan whines as he continues to shake after his smallest hyung. This has been going on for 10 minutes and Jihoon isn't moving even an inch.  
"Jihoon-ah, we have schedule," Soonyoung calls from the doorway, having to be finished with shower and is drying his hair.  
The composer simply hums in acknowledgement while burying himself deeper to the bed.  
"Jihoon," Now the leader tries.  
"Give me 15 minutes. Everyone haven't done bathing anyway," Jihoon reasons, hiding inside his blanket.

"Jihoon hyung isn't awake yet?"  
Oh god. Morning routine Jihoon dreads the most.  
Boo Seungkwan.  
"Leave it to me," The dongsaeng says and Jihoon braces himself for the worst, DJ Boo's appearance.  
Yet having used to Seungkwan doing this to him for years, Jihoon find himself lulled back to dream land.  
Seungkwan having no choice but to go away as it's his turn for shower.

"Jihoon-ah we're going to be late," Wonwoo calls from what seemed to be their kitchen.  
"What what? Who's not awake yet?"  
"Our Boss," Jisoo says with a shrug and Jihoon hears footsteps approaching him then -probably- a hand atop his blanket burrito.  
"Jihoon-hyung?"

Jihoon hums out an answer. Letting no excitement show as he recognizes the voice as Mingyu's.  
"You need to wake up," Mingyu begins to peel the blanket off Jihoon, revealing his hyung in his cute pajamas.  
"My, to be adorable so early in the morning should be a crime!" Jihoon hears Mingyu stomping his feet and he can't help but to chuckle at the cuteness.  
"Is everyone done?"  
"You, Jisoo and Cheol hyung are the only one left."  
"Really?"  
"Mhm," Mingyu runs his hand on Jihoon's hair, stopping on his cheeks to give it a few stroke. Jihoon leans onto the touch, comfortable and he peeks an eye open.  
He is immediately greeted with Mingyu's adorable canine smile and Jihoon found himself mimicking the younger as it's still morning and Jihoon hasn't gathered enough energy to wear his resting bitch face mask.  
"Now get up, hyung." Mingyu says loudly, launching his body over and falling atop of Jihoon. The older groans out loud at the weight.  
And after a very short minute of resisting, Jihoon finally gives in and let Mingyu pulls him up.

"Good morning," Mingyu grins and Jihoon rolls his eyes, getting out of the bed but not after he receives a short peck on his forehead.  
"Mornin."

"Is Jihoon awake yet!?" Seungcheol yells from wherever he is.  
"I am," The composer answers, "Didn't I tell you I'll wake up after 15 minutes. I'm a man of my words," Jihoon shrugs and enters the bathroom leaving Seungcheol rolling his eyes at the obvious bull shit.

"You're so whipped."  
"I'm not. Thank you."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Written : 2017.10.02-03

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading !  
> Hope you guys enjoy this and..  
> Kudos maybe?


End file.
